The Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) has promulgated the MPEG audio and video standards for compression and decompression algorithms to be used in the digital transmission and receipt of audio and video broadcasts in ISO-11172 (hereinafter the "MPEG standard"). The MPEG standard in effect at the time of filing of this application is 3-11172 DISx, dated Jul. 14, 1992, is incorporated herein by reference. The MPEG standard provides for the efficient compression of data according to an established psychoacoustic model to enable real time transmission, decompression and broadcast of CD-quality sound and video images. The MPEG standard provides for three possible modes of data transfer. The first mode is audio and visual data plus information to be used to synchronize the broadcast of the audio and video portions. The second mode of possible data transmission involves audio information and information that can be used to synchronize the audio information with a parallel operating video system. The third mode of possible data transmission comprises only audio data.
The MPEG compression/decompression standard provides for a data stream that must be received and processed at rates up to 15-megabits per second. Prior systems that have been used to implement the MPEG decompression operation have required expensive digital signal processors and extensive support memory. The MPEG audio and video standards will soon be used in large scale transmission systems for television and radio broadcast.